


Hold my hand

by EmilaUTtrash



Series: Completed work by EmilaUTtrash [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, DRUNK ME MADE THIS STORY!, F/M, I might del this later, I was kinda sad when i made this, Revenge, SOULMATES!, ahaha, drugs are bad kiddo, love that tag, more tags added later, not drunk me made chapter 2, shortstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: you get found by your soulmate, only to have him realize something is very, very wrong.





	1. breathe out

**Author's Note:**

> DRUNK ME MADE A STORY AGAIN! 
> 
> Don't worry though, it isn't as sad as 'you'll be together.' Drunk me, wasn't that sad tonight cause i had a buddy! YEA! Okay so since I am drunk there are most likely errors! And this is most likely sucks. Still though, i wrote this to make me feel better and it worked, so here you go. If you like this, let me know, or i might take it down whenever i wake in the morning, or when i take enough pills that the sun doesn't kill me. XD
> 
> If you do like it and its still up in the next few days let me know if you see any mistakes or errors, and feedback would be great. Okay i'm out. Ps; notes don't count!
> 
> BTW this is super short and i got sleepy so i stopped halfway! XD Lol so you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out more! If i make one that is. XD

You were stuck in the mental hospital for yet another year. Family members stopped visiting, no longer interested in keeping up appearances. The days melted together as everything was always following the same routine. Wake up, shower, eat, pills, outside, more pills, dinner, bedtime. It was just another day when something different finally happens. A goat woman and a short skeleton came into the garden, they seemed to be making a beeline for you, but that couldn’t be, right? When they were only a few feet away, both of them froze. Their eyes scanned you over as the skeletons grin faltered, now a large frown. He approached you slowly, kneeling in front of you, hand slowly stretching out to touch your arm. This caused you to flinch as memories flashed, you started screaming and yelling for one of the nurses to help. No one came, which sent you into hysterics.

  
  
In the few moments it took the skeleton to realize what was happening, he grabbed you tightly in a hug, holding your head close to his neck as he whispered encouragements. His voice sounded so heartbroken, his body quivering slightly as he calms you down. After a few more moments, you felt something in your chest relax, breathing became instantly easier and for the first time in a long time, you wanted to trust someone.  A wave of exhaustion overcame you, eyes becoming heavier until you could no longer resist the temptation. As everything became dark, something wet started dripping down your back, his hold becoming tighter as it happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Hot breath fanned out on the nape of your neck causing you to wake suddenly. Eyes shooting open to scan around, what should have been your room, but wasn't. This caused an immediate panic attack, breathing became harder as you continue to take in short, but fast breaths. Whatever was breathing on you had been disturbed, covers fell down as hands turned you around. It was the skeleton, his lights dim, sockets are worn with large dark circles under them. He seemed to be saying something, though, the only thing you could hear was your heart beating. A bright light came from his hands, followed by that familiar feeling of peace and exhaustion. 

  
Slowly it became easier to breathe again, his smile strained as he scanned you over. Body giving out soon after, falling onto yours. It was a strange moment, but not unwelcomed as it somehow eased you further. This, however, lasted only a few moments as he started to shake, tears soaking your shirt. An urgent feeling took residency over the former, desperately wanting it back you did the only thing your clouded mind could think of. Hesitant hands began stroking the small of his back, he tensed for a moment before wrapping his arms around you. You did this until it felt as if the world fell away, leaving only you and him behind. Breaths mingling, heart rates matching, and souls finally connecting. It was a peace you never thought you'd have again, shutting your eyes, you fall into a dreamless sleep.  

                                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
When you had awoken again, it was to fluffy paws gently prodding you. After a few moments of blinking, a sudden revelation came to you. For the first time in years, the cloud your mind had been in has lifted, leaving the ability to form full thoughts. Joy was soon replaced by contempt, as memories immersed you.


	2. breathe in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So since i was not drunk for this part, i wanted to let you guys know my writing style is different from when i am hammered and not. XD Okay with that out of the way, enjoy.
> 
> Oh and as always let me know if you see any mistakes or errors, and feedback is welcomed and appreciated! <3

Flashes of her face and his smile took over your mind, yet somehow you still never wanted to hurt them. It pierced something deep inside of you as another part screamed to hunt them down, to cause a deep enough pain that they could never even hope to recover from. The women seemed to notice the change in you as her hand froze, now laying on your stomach. Eyes opening slowly locked onto hers. The surprise evident, smiling softly she moved to take the seat beside you. Voice carrying relief and concern. "How are you feeling?"

 

Moving to a sitting position as she watched in silence. Once you were comfortable enough, the silence broke. “I’m fine now, thank you.” She looked dumbfounded for a long moment before she let out light-hearted laughter, smiling, pleased with your answer. 

 

“I see.” her eyes glossed over, as a frown took residence, seemingly to fight with herself for a moment, head turning to look at the doorway as if waiting for someone to tell her what to do. When the woman finally came to a decision, her eyes locked with yours, determination in her gaze. “My child, I had heard about your story from the nurses and doctors, but I do not believe you capable of such a crime. Therefore, I would like you to tell me the truth.” This shocked you, at the time of the trail you had begged for anyone to listen to your side of the events. No one would listen to you, all they saw was a sick woman with psychosis, unable to think straight. Your lawyers had to plead insanity to save you from a life sentence, then it was just a blur, as the drugs they forced you to take clouded your mind.  

 

Tears pricked behind your eyes as you finally had the chance to talk to someone who wanted to know what happened, who wasn’t treating you as if you were deranged. As the first hot tear fell down your face, she stood suddenly, waving her hand in the air in an attempt to calm you down. It took a few minutes before you were able to breathe normally, only having puffy eyes to show for it. Something compelled you to just burst after that, everything you held onto for so long came rushing out, the pain, betrayal, heartache, and most of all longing. The craving for another touch that wasn’t cold or held any kind of contempt, you asked her then, the question that had been apparent since she had inquired. “How? How did you know?” You could feel that familiar burning sensation as well as hope, which you had long since thought dead.

 

Her lips pulled into a sad smile as she pointed to your chest, eyes glossy. “Your soul, it’s almost as pure as a child.” Face downcast as her hand withdrew. “The kindness you have is impossibly gentle…” A few teardrops fell onto her dress, a small stain growing with each passing moment. Toriel seemed choked up as she began shaking. “I-its cracked, the hardships you must have gone through.” It didn’t even register, her strong arms wrapped around you, holding you as if she was trying desperately to hold a breaking doll. It both touched you and confused everything apart of you, the women holding you was a monster without a doubt. Thoughts of what you missed enthralled every bit of your mind as you tried to understand how it was possible to see a soul, let alone be able to tell what trait it held. Hands hesitant slowly returned her hold, only for her to tighten her grasp. A tiny part of you screamed to get away, not to trust her, to run and get the revenge you so deserved. Yet, something about her made you want to open up, as she started to rock you, your mind came to a decision. With a light push, she pulled back enough that you could see her eyes once again, gesturing for her to let go with a small smile, her head nodded. After Toriel was seated, you spoke with a ghost of a whisper.

 

“My father…” His face popped into your head, ash blonde hair, dimpled grin, and crescent moon eyes as she laughed at something nonsensical, it hurt. Seeing him how he was before the accident. “He remarried when I was eighteen to a Maria, she seemed like the perfect mother…” your hands clenched your clothing, knowing now what she really was. “Maria had a son in another marriage, Kurt. He was two years older than me…” A lump formed in your throat, glancing to Toriel, she gestured for you to continue. “My dad, he started getting sick, to the point where he was throwing up blood.” A stray tear fell as you shook your head, trying to rid yourself of that memory. “When he died, he left me with everything, the house, money, the business, everything…” Your voice cracked at the end, which in turn caused Toriel to place her hand on yours, giving it a light squeeze. You stared at her for a long moment as you tried to keep it together. 

 

“Please don’t push yourself, my child.” She gave you a soft smile, one that reminded you of your real mother. Nodding your head you glanced to the doorway to see that skeleton. His grin was tense, eye lights dim. When your eyes locked a fire was lit, it was as if everything was instantly better. The painful emotions you had felt were drowned in an almost overwhelming feeling of safety. Home, it was the only thought that ran through your head as your heart started to race. He gave a small wave as he walked forward, only to stop beside Toriel. You wanted so badly to reach out to him, to touch, talk, and something else… something that made no sense. His voice was deep and raspy, but pleasant, sending shivers down your spine. 

 

“How’s she doing Torrie?” She looked to him as she smiled. 

 

“Better, from what I can tell.” Her smile took on a stern look, bells went off in your head as the image of a mother scolding their child came to mind. “Sans.” His body tensed as he tried to back off slowly. “You put her in serious danger, she could have become catatonic if she wasn’t ready!” Blue drops of sweat started to fall down as he looked to the floor, seemly very interested in the hardwood. Toriel stood, hands on her hips as he glared. “I know it’s very difficult to resist helping out your soulmate when they are distressed, but you don’t bond unless both parties are ready.” 

 

Sans looked up, staring into her eyes before glancing at you. Somehow you knew he was asking for help. “Torrie?” She looked to you with shock before her gentle smile was back.

 

“Yes my child?”

 

“I want to finish telling you now before I lose the courage…” She nodded as she turned to look at Sans with a cold stare, if you had to guess it looked like a wordless warning that they weren't done. After she took a seat once again, Sans got a chair from the far wall, now sitting just beside her. With a deep breath, you felt ready. “I don’t want to go into details about what happened, but when I got everything Maria went into a fit of rage… She framed me for the murder of my best friend.” The words tasted bitter as you spoke as a feeling deep down started to grow. Memories of finding her beaten, stabbed, and bleeding out, played like a movie. You tried to remove the knife from her, to apply pressure on the wound just as the police broke down the door. Kurt and Maria stood in the kitchen as you were pulled away, sick grins spread over them as she watched their plan play out almost perfectly. That voice came back, whispering methods of how you could easily find them, take vengeance for your lost friend, the lost years of your youth. It told you ways to make them suffer, to cause them to wish, beg for the embrace of death. You had to shut down those thoughts, knowing nothing good would come from hurting another. Though, it did take a lot from you to stop them. A deafening silence hung in the air, not breaking until a fire monster walked in. He, or what you assumed was a he, was holding a paper bag as well as some sort of machine.

 

“Ah, Grillby. Thank heavens you’re here.” Toriel got up, taking the bag and placing it on your lap before grabbing Grillby by the hand and leaving with a simple goodbye. With a questioning glance towards Sans, he gestured for you to open the bag. After doing so, your mouth watered at the smell. Picking up a perfectly golden fry you bit into it, the flavor was out of this world. Not too salty, perfectly in between crunchy and soft, and left with a tingle as you swallowed. You began eating it like a starved person, only stopping after the fries were gone. That's when you remembered Sans. You cast a glance towards him, only to see him holding in a laugh.

 

“Geez, if I knew you would be that hungry I would have brought food.” Cheeks flushed, you looked to the now empty bag, unable to believe you did that in front of… Why should you be embarrassed? It's not like you were dating, you wondered as you whiped the grease on your clothes. Sans stopped laughing after a second or two, his eyes bore into you as his hands balled on his shorts. “y/n.” A shiver ran up your back when he said your name, it left you feeling restless. Sans sockets were pitch black as his voice dropped an octave. “Is what you said true?”

 

“Yes.” He gave a curt nod before his eye lights came back. He looked exhausted which in turn made you worried, for some reason or another. “Um. Sans? Are you okay?” He looked startled and confused for a moment before his familiar grin came back, making it impossible to tell what he was thinking or feeling. He gestured to you as he spoke normally again. 

 

“Enough about me, are you okay sweetheart?” You looked at your hands as you spoke softly.

 

“I can’t describe what I’m feeling. I’m not happy and I know that. But I’m also not exactly sad...Just in between all these emotions and… I feel kinda empty.” You cast a glance towards him again, he looked to think deeply about what you had said. He stayed there like that for a long while. With a long-winded sigh he got up and sat on the bed with you, his eyes were locked onto the painting of a sunset. 

 

“I’ve always been afraid of the future. I’ve always kept on pushing the thought of it far away. But now it’s the only thing that helps me to keep on moving.” His eye lights became fuzzy as if remembering something unpleasant before he turned to look at you. His smile genuine, gaze holding such affection that it caused you to flush again. “You project a lot of positivity, but don’t feel the need to force it. It’s okay even if you’re not fine." Sans eye lights widen as he reached out, grabbing you gently and pulling you into his side. Arms wrapped around you protectively as well as the smell of a bonfire. He cursed underneath his breath as one of his hands started to stroke you gently. “That was supposed to make you feel better, not make ya cry.” You chuckled softly as you held onto him, tears falling freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any thoughts?


	3. Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see any mistakes or errors please let me know, and feedback would be great!   
> Also happy late new year!   
> So I've been super busy with classes :/ But i did finish this, it was deleted :( So i wrote this again!!! Its not all there now but i'm working on it! Promise! <3   
> The next chapter will be the last one!!!! BTW I haven't slept in two days so this is most likely full of mistakes!! XD SORRY !! ! I'm going to bed   
> night!

Echoes of lost laughter rang throughout your memories causing a faint feeling of deja vu. Pressing yourself further into his chest helped alleviate that nauseating feeling somewhat, though it still persisted; almost as if your body was trying to separate. Thoughts wondering you started to focus on the soft buzzing sound coming from his chest. Just like that, you lost track of time. It could have very well been seconds, minutes, or even hours that had passed. The only thing you were concerned about at this moment was listening to that hypnotizing melody, almost akin to a heartbeat. Two gentle taps brought you back to reality, pushing yourself away from him as fast as possible, heat rushing to your cheeks as you stumbled over your words. Sans laughed at your dismay before patting you on the head. “Feeling a bit better sweetheart?” It sent shivers up your spine once again just as an earth-shattering shatter sound broke the moment. A beautiful and incredibly loud fish woman barged in. Toriel's voice could be heard in the background mumbling about the window breaking with the door as the woman spoke with a sharp toothy grin. 

 

“SANS! You didn’t tell me you found your soulmate!” Letting out an incredibly loud laugh she continued. “This is wonderful news, did you tell Pap yet?” Her yellow eye gave you a once-over before she sighed, Sans teeth grinding for a moment. 

 

“It’s not something I want public yet…” Her smile was replaced with a stern glare, the happy atmosphere changing to a heavy one as a yellow dinosaur in a pink dress grabbed the fish woman's arm. 

 

“Un-undyne, please l-let me sp-speak to them first…” Gaze pleading, you watched in awe as she backed off. Now an onlooker to the events. Her pink dress spins a bit as she walked over to you, hand outstretched in greeting. “Hello, I’m doctor Alphys.” She pointed towards the fish woman with an excited grin, her rose gold ring catching the light as she spoke once again. “That's my soulmate Undyne. It’s a pleasure to met you… d-do you mind if…” Taking her hand with caution Alphys let out an adorable squeak. “O-oh!” To your amazement her skin was soft, almost like velvet. “Well, this works too. Sans?” He hummed in response, eye lights lazily moving from you to her. “I was asked to check earlier… “ Another hum, a quick nod was all she gave before her hand was firmly placed on your chest. “So sorry, it’s o-only for a minute.” That feeling from earlier came back as a green light shined from her hand, at least that’s what you had thought before a heart popped out. It was dark green on the outside, mint on the inside. Though what stood out to you the most was the cracks. All of them looked to be edged out in a painful way, similar to self-harm scars. Then it clicked, voice a faint whisper you motioned to grab it.

 

“Me?” Just as fast as it had happened it was back, Alphys smiled sadly. Tears clearly burning behind her eyes as she turned around. “Wait.” Sans placed his arms around you as if to hold you there. Feeling lost now you find yourself leaning into him, annoyance in your tone clear as day. “She can’t, not explain what that was about.” He chuckled, though his eye lights told a different story as he watched Toriel speak with them, her fur brow creasing ever so slightly. 

 

“S’okay, nothing bad. promise.” He seemed content like that but as more of his weight shifted to you, you wanted to leave. Placing one of your hands on his arm you speak softly. 

 

“H-hey…” His body tensed completely, still not letting you go. “Not that I’m not grateful for all the help, but… I don’t feel comfortable with, well all this. I mean, I barely know you.”  You knew you were lying but couldn’t help yourself. After all, this was going far too fast. Before you could continue your case he yanked your noise. “Ouch, what's that for!” He let go as he backed off, grin wide as ever which pissed and amused you. Tapping your foot in mocking impatience, laughing lightly as you spoke. “What are you doing?” 

 

“You’d have had a lot of stress lately, thought you’d like to rattle my bones a bit.” With a wink, you were done. Face now a whole new shade of red you grin madly, in turn, he shifts from one foot to the other. “Try to tag me and you win.” Half of you wanted to ask what you would win, but the other half was happy for the simply distraction. Not wanting to wonder what’s in store for you later you gladly take this chance to fool around. Lunging at him fully intending to tackle him you hit the wall hard. Nose now red, hands sore from the sudden pressure you glance to him with utter shock. For some reason or another you had really thought he wouldn’t have douged, though this only spurred you on. Sans seemed to be amused himself as he motioned for you to try again. With another lunge you turned to the right hoping to fake him out, but he saw this coming. This wouldn’t stop you yet, feeling a wave of excitement you pushed your foot into the ground. A loud slam eliminated from the spot, body turning to ram into his once more. This was it, you had a feeling you could get him. Heart shrinking at the sight of a empty spot, you nearly jump out of your skin as his deep chuckle sounded from behind you. Spinning around so fast you lost your balance, lucky he caught your arm leaving you dumbfounded as you dangled. 

 

“What?” Another chuckle left him as he easily pulled you up, spinning you around in a mock dance. Laughter bubbled out at the sudden change of pace, at least it did until.

 

“THEIR COMING HERE!?” Undyne's voice boomed throughout the house startling you enough that you visibly shuttered. Toriel entered the room, brows furrowed. 

 

“Sans, could I speak to you in private?” He hummed before letting you go, hands going into his hoodie pockets. Curiosity is what got you into this mess in the first place, deciding to do the proper thing you stand still in the middle of the room, listening for any que to what was happening. Though all you could make out was muffled voices, well other than when Undyne would speak. 

 

“LET’S FIGHT THEM!” This really caught you.  _ what did they want to fight and why? _ You found yourself questioning what they were doing as you slowly walked over to the doorway, catching a timbit of the conversation.

 

“I don’t see why they would come here after all the paperwork was filed, there shouldn’t be any problems… unless.” Toriel’s soft voice hung heavy in the air as Sans sighed. They seemed to understand what she hinted at as all three of them nodded, Alphys looked lost.

 

“Bu-but that shouldn’t be?” Undyne put her arm around her as she shrugged. 

 

“Like I said, we should fight them!” A blue spear appeared out of nowhere in her hand, the glow highlighting her skins hue in an unnatural light. Leaning forward a bit more Sans saw you, giving you a disappointed look he waved for you to go back into the room just as a man in a cole black suit stood in the doorway. 

 

“Good evening, I’m here to take y/n back.” He looked stern. Undyne appeared bored as the weapon disappeared, followed by her mumbling something underneath her breath. “Here is the order from the court…” He was now holding out a paper with the supreme court's symbol. Your heart sinks at the realization you pushed away for so long, afterall you knew you couldn’t stay here. Though you did wonder why they mention having the paperwork in order...  Sans walked over to the man, starting him down before sighing. “I take it you…” He was cut off as he flew backwards, the door moving back into place. Alphys seemed shocked and horrified.

 

“What did you do!” She called out as he shrugged once again. 

 

“He’s lying.” The room was silent as they waited for something to happen. When no such thing happened Alphys spoke again. 

 

“How’d you know?” He laughed darkly before glancing back to you. 

 

“He would have backed down.” Her jaw fell open as he winked in your direction. “So y/n, what have you heard?” Undyne looked amused as Toriel frowned. You leaned back behind the door hoping that somehow they would drop it. They didn’t. Alphys peered around the corner, nose hitting your own before she smiled sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOUGHTS!?!?!?!


	4. End chapter rewriting now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter draft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp its done! I edited it best i could, but i am sleepy so there are most likely mistakes. And for a drunken story i wrote i tweaked it quite a bit from the notes but this is the best i could do as of yet. HAHAH I hope you like it, and as always please let me know if you see any mistakes or errors. Feedback is welcomed and appreciated! 
> 
> <3 The next time i get drunk i promise i'll try to make sure i don't have access to my laptop! XD

Alphys backed further away before rubbing her hands together, voice coming out in a higher pitch than before. “So sorry, I didn’t…” You couldn’t help but smile softly at the display. Waving her to come closer you chuckle.

 

“It’s my bad, really. I shouldn’t have been listening in.” She turned to look at the group before locking eyes with you once again, sweat drops falling down her scales as she started a ramble. 

 

“I just wanted to make sure you didn’t think of yourself as a burden, after all, it wasn’t your fault that this happened. Your soul provides that, though it may be a bit harsh for us to keep you here while other humans are threatening to harm, or use legal action. We’d much rather care about that later…” When she finally took a breath you stared, mouth hanging open slightly.  _ Am I causing them problems, are they going to be alright?  _  Feeling more than a little concerned Undyne walked over with an unsure grin which looked strange.

 

“Sorry about that punk, she’s just been stressed lately… Not from you though, from um… work! Yeah, it’s from work!” She looked proud of her poorly made lie as her hand patted Alphys on the back. Apparently, you were causing more issues for them than you realized. Sans walked over, making sure to approach you with care, all the while glaring at Undyne who didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. 

 

“Listen, sweetheart, I… “ He seemed to rethink what he had planned to say as he froze in the spot, Toriel breaking him out of it with a light laugh. 

 

“What happened to your backbone, Sans.” Her fluffy paw patted his skull before waltzing to you, taking one of your arms and whisking you away to the living room. You followed without protesting as thoughts tried to put themselves together. “y/n?” Humming in reply she continued with a frown. “I am going to tell you the truth, and Sans…” Glancing around the room you couldn’t spot him. With a questioning look to Toriel, she let out a breathy sigh. “I know you will want to sugar coat it, but trust when I say she’ll be fine.” Footsteps echoed in the quite that followed her comment. “Now then, where do I start?” Tapping your chest you decided what you wanted to know most. 

 

“Why do I feel so relaxed with you, all of you?” She looked surprised for a second before clapping her paws together, face showing a motherly smile. 

 

“I didn’t realize you were so close to your soul y/n, though this will make it a lot easier to explain.” Alphys walked into the room with a tray of tea, placing it on the coffee table before taking the seat adjacent to you. “Thank you Alphys.” She nodded before pouring you a cup, handing it to you with an elegance that seemed practiced. 

 

“Thanks.” taking a small sip of the oddly colored liquid relaxed you somewhat. Humming in delight at the flavor they smiled. 

 

“I’m glad you like it, have you ever had monster tea before?” Shaking your head you stared into the water admiring the way the colors shifted from green to orange. “Well this one is called tresly, its made from intent from our souls as well as some beckoning plant.” Toriel must have noticed the confused look you had once she explained because she continued. “Monsters are deeply connected to their souls, so if we put any kind of strong emotions into, really anything it’ll become apart of said object or activity.” She let out an airy laugh before pouring her own cup, taking a small sip. 

 

“Indeed, monsters like us wouldn’t even have bodies if it wasn’t for our strong souls… Though because we are so deeply connected to them they sometimes call out for our soulmate.” Toriel placed her cup onto the table as she watched you for any sign of confusion. “ See to monsters soulmates are rare, though when we find them its hard to keep apart. But that's not to say we can’t have relationships with others if they aren’t our soulmate… Undyne and I aren’t real soulmates, but she is my mate.” Toriel gestured for you to stop.

 

“What Alphys is trying to say is when a true soulmate comes along for monsters at least, it’s almost impossible to resist bonding to them. Not to mention the fact once you’re bonded any emotional turmoil either of you was feeling would be shared equally… Does that make sense?” Sitting in silence for a minute or two you try to see how this has anything to do with your question, after yet another minute Toriel sighed once again. “The short of what it is… Sans and you are soulmates.” Snapping your head to meet her gaze fully you stared in awe shock. Then it clicked.

 

“Did, did we bond?” Toriel gave you a half-hearted smile as Alphys looked sick.

 

“Partly, see your soul hasn’t accepted just yet, so it's a courting bond.” This conversation started to hurt your head. After taking another sip of your tea you changed the topic.

 

“Okay, sure why not… so what did you mean by making sure I didn’t think I was a burden?” You couldn’t tell for sure or not but you could have sworn her scales paled. Toriel intervenes so Alphys could calm down. 

 

“I’ll answer that for her. After Sans and I found you we started to get the paperwork in order to take you out, you see we have proven to some high standing individuals what soul scanning and magic can do. After pulling a few strings, well here you are.” Alphys was taking in deep breaths as she continued her speech. “After doing some research with some of your government officials we proved how to tell a guilty soul from another. And yours my dear, is as clear as they come…” A frown played on her lips as she picked up her tea with a gesture for Alphys to fill in the rest.

 

“We, well. Sans and I decided to monitor you after the events because we found out you were being given the wrong prescription at the hospital... “ The silence spoke for itself, though something did stick out to you. Leaning forward a bit you inquire. 

 

“Did you happen to find out who was giving me my med's well I was there?” Alphys nodded.

 

“Mary green… “ She looked confused as you skin become clammy and cold.

 

“Did you find her?” She shook her head.

 

“I see…” With a quick glance around the room, you sighed deeply, having now come to terms with what has to be done. “Do you mind if I have some time alone to process all of this?” Eye begging for this Toriel and Alphys reluctantly agreed. Once they were out of the room you listened to their footsteps fading, even still you waited patiently until their conversation could be heard. Hands in a white-knuckle grip, standing slowly you grab a pair of shoes that almost fit you. Opening the door you come face to face with that man in the cole black suit, he seemed to be expecting you as he gestured to the car. Every part of you was screaming to slam the door shut or to call for someone, but this was something you’d have to do alone. With a deep breath, you follow the man.               

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

The winding roads to your old house made you nauseous, memories of happier times flashed before her broken body popped into your mind's eye wrecking it. The only thing you could do to keep calm was repeating your mantra. _It’ll be over soon, everything is okay._ _It’ll be over soon…_ It wasn’t until the car pulled up to the main gate did it really set in, this is all going to disappear, though it might be for the best. The driver finally spoke with a gruff tone. “Miss, don’t do anything stupid.” Glaring at him you don’t give him a response, at least not until the front door was just outside. 

 

“Thanks for the ride.” The walk in the house felt like a lifetime, heartbeat quickening with every step you took. The door clicked open, only to show a long-abandoned interior. The wallpaper was falling off, tables covered in old blankets as well as all the other furniture. Though in the middle of the room was a large brown stain, the white rug never being replaced. Keeping your head held high you walk forward, ignoring the pain. Fully focused on getting to the top floor where you knew Kurt was. After all his favorite place was the balcony. Cigarette smoke wafted into the home, Kurt chuckling darkly once you stopped a few feet away. He lazily tossed the smoke to the wind before turning around with a sick grin.

 

“I didn’t think you were dumb enough to come back.” 

 

“Or maybe I’m smart enough to know when to give in.” He looked surprised.

 

“Oh? Just what do you mean by that?” His eyes wandered to a curtain beside you, it moved unnaturally as he leaned on the railing. His smug expressing only making you annoyed.  

 

“I was cleared of my charges, at least that's what I gathered.” He huffed but didn’t say anything. “But I know who much you want everything, so I came here to say I going to give it all to you. But you have to promise me a few things in return.” Walking forward you stopped once you were inches away from him, hand pushing his chest as you tried to hold back tears. “Leave me alone, never bother me or anyone I know ever again, that's all I want.” His eyes darkened as he shook.

 

“I don’t believe you.” You heard maria before you saw her, though they hadn’t accounted for you being in front of Kurt. As she shoved you, it, in turn, shoved Kurt. You saw his shocked fearful expression as he dropped three floors, the sound he made when he hit was not un-similar to a watermelon bursting open. Maria pushed you aside as her mind tried and failed to grasp what had just happened. You to were stuck, Kurt was dead, or the very least heavily injured. Maria looked at you with such contempt as tears fell freely. She tried to slap you but her hands were too weak, instead, she grabbed your shirt, pulling than pushing you as her voice croaked out.

 

“Why! Why, did you do this? Kurt was just a boy!” You fall down, Maria still shaking as her hot tears fall onto you, her lip bleeding as she bit into it. “You bastard! How dare you so this.” You could tell she was trying to be strong, it wasn’t working. You shoved her with ease getting away from her so you could lean over the railing yourself. Staring at Kurt you see his chest rise. 

 

“Look, he's still…” Maybe it was stupid of you to lean over the railing after he’d fallen down, especially it in front of a woman clearly fighting a mental break. But as the air rushed past you the last thing you registered was her confused, wild expression. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~          

 

              You awoke to the sound of beeping as well as a startled gasp. A white goat woman was holding your hand tightly as she cried. You failed to pull your hand away from the strange woman as fatigue washed over you. Head bursting at the sudden movement. Her voice cracked as her face changed from relief to one of confusion. “Y/n? Do… what's the last thing you can remember?” Closing your eyes, you speak with a hoarse tone, voice hurting from disuse. 

 

“My dad was talking about a woman he met… Where’s my dad? Why isn’t he here?” The goat women looked disheartened as she glanced to behind you. Following her gaze you saw a living skeleton, his bones looked large, eye lights fuzzy, with a large grin spread across his face. Somehow you could tell he wasn’t happy, though as a few blue tears dropped from his sockets you felt the need to comfort him. “Is he okay?” The goat looked to him for a second before meeting your gaze once more.      

 

“He’ll be fine soon…” You sighed before giving her a questioning look once again.   

 

“Okay, so where's my dad?” Soft paws squeezed your hand before speaking with a quiet resentment, almost as if she was about to give you bad news. Your stomach sinks at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is goodbye, it wasn't for long but it did take up some of my time. <3 The first completed story of the new year! WoW! 
> 
> let me know what you thought of my drunken babble <3 NIght guys. I love you.
> 
>  
> 
> Added, due to a lot of confusion I have decided to rewrite this part so it's easier to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts so far??


End file.
